The approaches described in this section could be pursued, but are not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
There are different types and sizes of bed sheets. For example, the types include fitted, flat, etc., while the sizes include single, double, queen, king, etc.